


Wedding Night

by Jadesymb



Series: Pre-bond [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5946154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesymb/pseuds/Jadesymb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sometimes feels like the dumbest Omega around.  Four years ago, he fell in love in high school and when the love of his life was forced to move away, Stiles just ends up alone.  He’s tried dating, gone to Alpha/Omega mixers, blind dates, the works.  At twenty-one, his prospects are dwindling and people are starting to talk about the Sheriff's unmated Omega.  Stiles is worried he’ll be alone forever, but he’s even more worried he’s going to hurt his Dad’s chances for re-election.</p><p> </p><p>Convinced it’s the only way he’s even got a chance to find a mate and start a family, he signs up for a traditional blind mating.  He’s going to let an Alpha select him, and then marry him, all without having any idea who it is.  He figures this way the pressure is off of him, right?  </p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabrielseductivetrickster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrielseductivetrickster/gifts).



 

“I really can’t see anything through this.  Does it have to be this thick?” Stiles whined from beneath the traditional wedding veil.  “How am I supposed to keep from tripping?”  He heard Lydia sigh in response, but couldn’t tell much more than light and dark under the oppressive veil. His whole body was covered in white, an oversized white shirt, the stupid white and cream veil, and then the very loose trousers which were almost a dress, and that dragged on the floor and covered his socked feet.  

 

“Look, Stiles,” Lydia snapped, “I offered to help you run to a big city so you could meet Alphas.  I told you we could start a rumor you had a mate so you wouldn’t have to participate in this archaic ceremony, but _you_ wanted to stay.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, and I really appreciate everything you’re doing.  I’m sorry.  I don’t really want to be doing this either but my dad needs me close.  This way, I’ll most likely end up with a local Alpha.”  Stiles was sort of hoping Scott would pick him.  They were already close, they had a shared history and an amazing friendship.  Surely the hormone reaction of a heat would be all it would take for them to get past their brotherly feelings and become the most awesome couple on the planet.  

 

“Don’t worry about it,” said Lydia, “Let’s go over this one more time.  In a few minutes, they’ll ring the first gong.  At that point I’ll help you lift the veil and drink the cup of blessed wine, then you get about five minutes to meditate and let the wine take effect.  After that, the next gong will sound, and you get up and stand in the hall.  I’ll escort you to the choosing area with the others.  There you will stand still, say nothing, and wait.  The Alpha’s will come inspect all the Omegas, who will remain covered and silent.  If one takes your hand, go with them.”  Lydia made the mistake of pausing for breath.

 

“Assuming they can find my hand in this shirt.”  Stiles waved his hand around, the long shirt coming well down past his hands.  Not even the shape of his body could be clearly seen, and certainly not any skin.  Whatever Alpha chose him would not be able to even tell if he identified as male or female.  Everything today would be done by scent alone.

 

“As I was saying,” a very annoyed Lydia continued, “the Alpha will then lead you to the ceremony area, where your union will be blessed.  You will not need to speak, so keep your mouth shut.  After the blessing is given, you will be lead by your Alpha to whichever room he rented, where you will consummate your bond.  You will keep the veil on and remain covered until your Alpha decides to uncover you.”  Lydia paused and looked up at Stiles.  “Are you sure you really want to go through with this?  I really must object, this is just stupid.  In today’s society you should get to date and meet people!  Not stand on stage and wait for someone to chose you.  This is just idiotic.”

 

“It’s fine Lydia, really.  I know what I’m getting into. And besides, it’s not like I’ve had much luck attracting an Alpha on my own.  I didn’t sign up for this at 18, I waited till I hit the upper age limit of 21.  Next year it won’t be an option at all.  My dad is an elected official and he’s done so much for me.  It wouldn’t look good if I didn’t follow the traditions.  

 

“And besides, maybe no one will pick me.  I’ve heard that happens sometimes.”  Stiles attempted to be flippant failed.

 

“Come on,” said Lydia, rolling her eyes, “First off, you’re a total catch, and second, there are about twenty Alphas signed up for the nine Omegas.  Not only are you going to get selected, there are going to dominance displays and gossip suggests a fight or two before this is over.  You’re going to be fought over, you idiot!” and smacked him on the arm.  

 

“Ow!” said Stiles, rubbing his arm.  “I’m wearing like eight layers of fabric and that hurt!”

 

“Look, seriously though, you have to stand your ground and not get in the way of any angry Alphas.  Promise me Stiles, please?”  

 

“It’ll be fine, I’ll be fine.  I swear!”  He was cut off by the first ring of the gong.

 

“Shit.  This is your last chance,” Lydia told him as she reached for the veil, pulling carefully up to expose Stiles face again.  She held up the goblet.  “Once you drink this you might not be capable of rational choices.  I strongly object to drugging Omegas into submission.  If you weren’t my friend I would have nothing to do with this outdated practice.”

 

“Just give me the drink already.  Erica’s one of the Alpha’s today, right?  She and I always got along.  Maybe she’ll pick me,” he babbled anxiously as he took the glass that Lydia proffered.  The wine had an odd, not unpleasant flavor that burned going down.  He wondered how long until it took effect.

 

“You and Erica get along because you both subverted the current gender standards that Omegas are more female and Alphas are more male.  Although my research shows that Alphas and Omegas are really their own gender, not male or female.  Omegas can breed with male Betas and Alphas can breed with female Betas, but not the other way around,” she rambled back at him, her nerves showing through as she watched him fumble with the glass.  “And for god’s sake Stiles, don’t spill the wine on your white outfit.”

 

“Thanks, Lydia, for everything.  I know you don’t approve, but I really appreciate you being here.”  He squeezed her hand as she took the glass away from him.

 

“I’ll still be here after, now shut up and let me fix your veil.”

 

After a quick tug on the fabric and a reassuring pat on the shoulder, Lydia left him and he sat in silence, trying not to fidget.  He felt as though the wine was burning through him, leaving him unpleasantly warm in his nether regions.  

 

As his giggle echoed off the wall, he tried to focus his brain past the heat-inducing wine.  He’d only ever had one unsuppressed heat, and it had sucked.  He’d been so embarrassed by his need, and his dad hadn’t known how to handle it at all, being a Beta.  After that he’d been on suppressants, so basically he got horney and smelled more enticing to Alphas, but could function and go about his life.  Sometimes Alpha’s did double takes when they smelled him, expecting him to be more feminine.   Everyone expected Omegas to be girls, but there were some who weren’t.  Stiles had been given a feminine, Polish mouthful of a name, but by the time he was two he was insistent that he was a boy.  His parents had been supportive, and he’d been an Omega male ever since.  

 

Alpha’s weren’t immune from this identity issue either. In high school, his friend  Erica, had been such a timid Alpha for so long, until one day, she’d shown up in a hot black miniskirt, a push up bra, bright red lipstick and told everyone to call her Erica.  Suddenly she was this vibrant, sexy Alpha.  When people called her Eric, she ignored them until they got it right.  It wouldn’t be so bad, being mated to her.  Stiles had heard that she might be participating in today’s ceremony, too.  Between her and Scott, maybe this would all work out fine.

 

Stiles knew he was only kidding himself though.  There was only one person Stiles had ever wanted, but he had moved away after a fire had burnt his house down.  They’d gone on one date, to a school dance, and then made out in his car after.  Stiles had been begging to be taken, but his date had refused, taking him home, telling him he was worth more than that, and that he couldn’t consent.  Stiles didn’t understand until the heat wore off days later, and while he’d been in the throes of his heat, his date’s life took a tragic turn, and he left.   

 

After that fateful night, after that first (and thankfully only) unsuppressed heat, he’d found that he was really not attracted to anyone else and at night he dreamt of complex eyes that were so much more than green or brown or blue, defying to chose one color and stick to it.  He dreamt of those hot Alpha’s hands on his body, of only that Alpha’s lips on his skin.  And that was the real reason he’d agreed to be here today, because he just wasn’t attracted to anyone else.  

 

At 21, he was practically on the shelf for an Omega.  He wanted a family, he wanted to make his dad proud, he loved his friends and his job, but he also wanted more.  He wanted to love and be loved.  At the same time, he’d been alone so long that the only way he felt like he was ever going to find an Alpha who wanted him, was if they couldn’t even look at him.  He was terrified that he was going to end up alone in the choosing room, his scent not enticing enough for anyone.  

 

He shifted again and tried once more to refocus, but his body had begun burning with the warmth of pre-heat, and he was wetter than he remembered ever being before.  He had to assume the extra wetness was due to the wine, something to make sure he’d be extra smelly.  At least he hoped so, because that meant these clothes should be able to absorb it and not leave him with giant wet spot on his back.  He was just really starting to worry about the state of his clothes when the stupid gong rung again.  

 

Well, he never was very good at meditating anyway.

 

He found his footing even more unsure than usual, but forced himself to turn and head in the direction of the door.  He could tell where it was because the room was dark, and the doorway was light, but the veil really did obscure pretty much everything but light and shadow.  When he reached the door, he put his hand on the frame and Lydia was there, taking his arm.  At least he assumed it is Lydia.

 

His brain was starting to get fuzzier, which was probably for the best.  He was lead down the hall and up a few steps, and then Lydia positioned him.  She leaned in close and whispered, so he could just barely hear, “Stay still, stay here.  I’ll be close.  If you want to change your mind, just speak, and I’ll figure out a way to get you out of here,” and then she was gone.  

 

He felt alone, even though he could hear other people in the room, shifting and speaking in low voices.  He forced himself to zone out, letting his brain rattle on about the way his scent was trapped and focused under the veil and how the concentration would help attract, even if it meant he couldn’t smell anything other than himself under the veil.  He thought about how unfair it was that Alphas got to talk and make choices while Omegas stood there silently, and then berated himself because he didn’t have to do this, he had options, he still had options, yet he choose to stand there silently.  He was aware, but mostly attempted to ignore, the fact that this was apparently not going to be one of those quickly over with no bloodshed affairs, because he could hear the Alphas growling.  

 

He didn’t know how long he stood there, it felt like hours, while he heard shouts, growls, and fighting.  He couldn’t make out anything distinct, and he was trying to ignore everything.  He hoped that Scott and Erica were alright out there, that they weren’t involved in the fighting.  Neither Alpha had to pick someone if they didn’t want too, and Stiles didn’t think anyone was worth either of them getting hurt.

 

Stiles startled as someone jumped directly in front of him.  He could only make out the vague shape, but whoever it was, moved and growled out, “No. Mine.”  

 

The growl sent a pulse of want through Stiles’ body, and suddenly he wanted this Alpha.  Just the sound of his voice had slick sliding down the inside of Stiles’ thighs, making him almost pant with need.  He’d never felt desire this intense before.  He wanted to reach out, but as he moved his hand, he remembered that he was not supposed to, and he stilled.  A whine threatened to escape him, and he bit viciously down on his own lip, drawing blood.  He heard another growl from the Alpha and Stiles thought his knees would buckle with the need.

 

And then the Alpha griped Stiles’ arm, and Stiles knew he’d been picked.  This Alpha, whose very voice made him wet, was pulling Stiles closer to him, had chosen him.  The dawning realization tipped him over the edge and his knees failed him, but the Alpha, no, His Alpha, caught him, kept him from falling.

 

“It’ll be okay now.  We’re almost done,” his Alpha whispered to him, and Stiles couldn’t bite back the needy little gasp that hearing his voice drew from him.  His Alpha kept him close, supporting Stiles as they moved to the ceremony area.  He guided Stiles down to kneel, and then moved to kneel across from him.  The Alpha reached over and into the sleeves of Stiles’ ridiculous outfit.  He felt his Alpha, skin on skin, for the first time, and warmth rushed through him.  He was vaguely aware of his own wedding going on without him.  Stiles was too busy focusing on the rough feel of his Alpha’s palms, and the way his body pulsed with need for his Alpha to care.  His Alpha spoke, some part of the distant ceremony, and the sound of it rolled through Stiles, sung in his blood.  He had to bite his lip again to keep from demanding his Alpha do something, touch him, kiss him, fill him up right now, observers be damned.  

 

The Officiant droned on for a bit, but it was not until he pronounced them Mated that the gravity of what Stiles was doing hit him. Those final words splashed over him like a bucket of cold water.  He was mated, married, and he hadn’t even laid eyes on his groom.  He just committed himself to someone he had never even seen.  His chest felt tight, his breath started coming in short pants, and he tried to pull his hands back, to curl into himself.  

 

Suddenly, he heard his Alpha’s voice, whispering into his ear.  “Stiles, baby, it’s okay.  Shhhhhh.  It will be okay.  Breathe.”  Stiles vaguely realized that his Alpha had broken tradition and pulled him into his arms.

 

There was something familiar in that voice, something soothing, and he found himself relaxing into his Alpha before it occurred to him that he must know this Alpha, and this Alpha must know him.  He must have met them before or else how would they know who Stiles was under all of this?  The names of the Omegas are kept secret, and while it's not hard to figure out who is participating if you want to do the leg work, this person must know how Stiles smells.  He knew it couldn’t be Scott or Erica, but he still couldn’t get enough of a clean breath of air under this stupid veil to get a good wiff of his Alpha.  How did this Alpha know him?   Between the comfort of his Alpha and his brain mulling over this new mystery, the panic faded, his breath returned to normal as he relaxed against his Alpha.   

 

His Alpha, seeming to sense that Stiles was in control again, led a very dazed Stiles through the rest of the ceremony, and then, finally, off towards whatever room the Alpha had arranged for the night. Stiles’ heat was rising again, slick slowly dripping down his legs.  He’d never been this wet in his life and he found he was a little embarrassed by it.  He managed to hold out until the door was shut behind his Alpha, till they were hopefully alone in the room, to finally lose control of his tongue.

 

“Look, dude, I’m sorry if I’m not, like, what you wanted but I actually can’t see anything under this veil and my heat is climbing and I’ve not even seen you and I’d really actually appreciate it if you could get this show on the road and like, actually get in me so my heat clears enough that I can think.  Unless you’ve like changed your mind or something because I don’t think you are supposed to but you know who this is now and I’m sure my friends and I can figure something out if I’m not what you wanted.”  Stiles finally took a breath, and the Alpha moved into space as he does.

 

“Stiles, I’d forgotten how you talk when you are nervous.”  The Alpha’s voice had an amused edge, and he finally lifted the god damn veil away from Stiles’ face.  

 

Stiles couldn’t help but gape.  His Alpha was hot.  So hot, dark and scruffy and, holy shit.  Before he’d even had a chance to draw in breath, to smell his Alpha, he met his Alpha’s eyes.

 

“Derek!  Holy Shit!  Derek?  What the hell!  I haven’t seen you since prom.  You moved away, you were gone, and, how?” Stiles babbled as he threw himself bodily into Derek’s arms, a sob of relief tumbled out, interfering with the avalanche of words.  Derek caught him, clutching him tighter, burying his face in Stiles neck.  Stiles found he could do nothing but hang on as the scent of Derek, of Alpha, a scent he would swear he could smell in his dreams sometimes, flooded him, overwhelmed him, and caused the burning inside him to become an inferno.

 

“Nevermind, talk later, sex now,” Stiles whispered as he begun to tear desperately at Derek’s clothes.  Derek chuckled in response before stepping back and reaching over his head to pull his shirt off one handed.  Stiles couldn’t help but drool at the beautifully muscled torso before him.  He wanted to touch, wanted to feel skin to skin.  He reached out, only to notice that he was still covered from head to toe in white, his hands tucked so far into his sleeves he wasn’t sure he could find them to touch.   

 

“Damn it,” Stiles cried, frustrated as he attempted to tear at his own clothes, to get free of the stupid restrictive thing.  “Who the fuck put so many buttons on the shirt?” he whined.  

 

“Let me.”  Derek’s eyes smoldered as he reached for Stiles, and begun working to strip him of the awful ceremonial garb.  He pulled Stiles closer, leaning in and bringing their mouths together for the first time in four years.  Somehow this was better than anything Stiles remembered, and he melted into the kiss, loving the slightly prickly feel of Derek’s stubble as it rubbed against him, enjoying the taste of Alpha and Mate on his tongue.  

 

Derek pulled back and began to work on the buttons of Stiles shirt, following each opening with a feather light kiss that trailed slowly down his body.  Stiles tossed his head back, moaning in ecstasy as Derek inched lower.  When his shirt finally hung all the way open, he couldn’t help but tip his head down to find Derek kneeling in front of him.  He found himself smiling down at his mate, amazed at this sudden turn of luck.  Derek finally began tugging at Stiles’ pants,  and while Derek worked, he managed to wiggle out of his shirt, but before he could concentrate on what exactly Derek was doing, he found his cock enveloped in a warm heat.

 

“Oh my God.  Derek,” was all Stiles could manage before his knees went weak again. Derek caught him as he started to waver, sucking gentle as he released Stiles’ cock from his mouth.   

 

“Bed, now,” Derek grunted as he swooped up Stiles in his arms, moving him to a bed that Stiles hadn’t even noticed was in the room. The rest of their clothing was artlessly shucked in an attempt to get naked flesh to naked flesh.  When Derek finally covered Stiles’ body with his own, Stiles felt a surge of want race through him.  His heat was surging through his body once more, burning away everything but the thought of Derek buried deep inside him, pumping him full.   

 

“Derek, please, I need you,” Stiles cried out, canting his hips and rubbing their lengths together.  

 

“I don’t want to risk hurting you.  Have you done this before?” Derek questioned, his lips moving over Stiles’ skin, leaving a trail of heat that started at his neck and descended lower.

 

“What?  No.  Dude.  The closest I ever came was that time, with you.”  Stiles didn’t understand why he was being asked.  Didn’t his Alpha know that he only wanted him?  His confusion must have come through though.

 

“It’s okay if you have, I won’t be mad.  I know they make you sign papers saying that you haven’t in order to participate, but I promise, it doesn’t matter to me.  I just want to make sure to make this good for you.”  

 

“Only you,” Stiles promised, “I’ve only wanted you.  It’s why I signed up for this stupid, outdated, screwed up tradition, because I only wanted you and you were gone.  You left me and it feels like I’ve been burning for you ever since.   Please, don’t make me wait any longer, I’m so wet for you, I promise.  I’ve used toys and thought of you.  Derek, please, only you. I need your knot!”  Stiles was aware that he was babbling, but he had given over to the fever of his heat.

 

Derek’s trail of kisses led him down to where Stiles was waiting and empty, just wanting to be filled.  When Derek slipped a finger inside Stiles, his body accepted him easily.   

 

“More.  I’m so empty, Der, waiting for you,” he moaned, cutting off sharply as Derek added fingers, easing the ache inside him.  

 

“Your dripping for me, and the way you are spread out, just for me, amazing,” Derek said in awe.  He pulled his fingers from Stiles, who couldn’t hold back an impatent whine, a whine that only came out louder when Derek raised his fingers, wet with Stiles’ slick, to his lips and sucked on them.

 

“You also taste amazing.”  Derek snaked his way back up Stiles, drawing his lips in for a kiss that had Stiles tasting himself on Derek’s lips.  While the kiss went on, Derek shifted his hips, settling in between Stiles’ legs.  “Let’s roll you over, I don’t think I can wait any longer to knot you, and I want you to be comfortable.”  

 

Derek helped arrange him the way he wanted, placing a pillow under his hips while Stiles squirmed in an attempt to get Derek to stop messing around and just mount him before the heat drove him insane.  He needed to feel Derek’s cock buried inside him. He needed Derek to claim him and quench the fire that was starting to rage through his body.  And then, finally, Derek was behind him, his body weighing down Stiles, keeping him from flying apart as he thrust his cock into Stiles.  

 

Stiles must have been whimpering, because Derek started talking, murmuring comforts and complements into his skin, each followed by the light touch of his lips, which only took Stiles higher.

 

“You smell even better than I remembered.”  Derek nipped lightly neck, “Can’t believe you're finally mine.”  He mouthed gently around Stiles’ ear, sending shivers up his spine.  “So beautiful,” he whispered just before placing a kiss on the junction between Stiles’ neck and shoulder.

 

Derek kept up the steady stream as he finally began to move, slowly pulling back and pushing into Stiles, rubbing that spot inside him that spent sparks of pleasure through his whole body.  He couldn’t form words, couldn’t focus, just let the pleasure consume him.  Derek’s thrusts were becoming shorter, and Stiles could feel the base of his cock starting to swell.

 

“My good little mate, my perfect mate,” his Alpha crooned into his ear as the knot formed, locking them together.  It was only then that Derek reached and took hold of Stiles’ cock, giving it a few short jerks before sinking his teeth into Stiles neck.  The reaction was instant, the pleasure flaring so beautifully before Stiles’ orgasm washed over him.

 

“So full Derek.  So good.  Thank you,” Stiles managed to croak.  He could tell from the little jerks that Derek was making, from the small gasps, that his mate was still coming, still filling him full.  Now that the heat had burned through him, the stress of the day, the relief at being here, finally, with Derek, he now found himself utterly exhausted.  He let his eyes slip closed, and was sure he must be dreaming as he thought he could hear Derek whispering his love into Stiles’ skin.

 

Stiles woke muzzy headed, shrugging off the last of the drug induced heat, to find himself laying on his side in the bed, Derek spooning him, holding him tightly.  A slight movement on Stiles’ part showed that they were still tied together, which wasn’t a huge surprise.  The mating knot could last for up to eight hours, although future knots should last significantly less than that.  Lydia actually had a theory that the length of the mating knot had more to do with something they fed the Alpha at the wedding, and not any sort of mystical bond side effect.  

 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting the last four years for you to come back to me,” he whispered.  “I didn’t think it was ever going to happen.  And so I finally gave up, and I agreed to this stupid ceremony thing.”

 

“I’m glad you waited for me.  My sister took me away to live with her in New York after the fire.  I was underage, I didn’t have a choice.  And then, well, I doubted you’d have wanted me, sure that you had moved on.  If I’d known, I would have come back sooner,” Derek replied, pulling Stiles in tighter.

 

“How did you know?  To come now?”  

 

“A friend of mine works with your father, you might know him, Jordan?  Anyway, he was telling me about how your dad was all stressed and didn’t want you to do this.  Once I knew you were doing it, I jumped on the first plane.  I’ve dreamed of you, of your scent, enough that I was sure I could find you.”  Derek nuzzled at Stiles neck.

 

“I’m glad you did,” Stiles sighed in contentment, sinking back against Derek, and let his mate’s gentle breathing lull him back to sleep.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my editor, [ArcticMel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMel/pseuds/ArcticMel), as always!


End file.
